Talk:Power Bomb
Untitled What is the Sequence break? Metroidhunter32 15:10, 4 July 2008 (UTC) A Sequence Break is doing something on a game that the programmers didn't mean for you to do. For example, a Power Bomb Sequence Break would be getting the Power Bomb upgrade before you are supposed to. And on Metroid Prime a good example is you can somehow get the Space Jump right when you land on Tallon IV, i cant remember how. So yeah on Metroid a Sequence Break is usually getting items out of order, a good way to do it actually, is by mastering the Turbo Bomb Technique, at least it is a good way on Super Metroid, lol. Piratehunter 15:22, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Duh I knew that I wanted to know what you had to do to pull off the sequence break. Ummmmmmm.....While the P. Bomb is exploding and the room is shaking in MF, the Power Grip fails until the Power Bomb is imploding, not EXploding. 07:11, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Okay... Metroid Prime 2, in the beginning after losing items, it briefly says "Power Bomb Generator offline" but you can't actually use power bombs Tyranus24 01:20, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but it's not listed in the Inventory (strangely). Neither is the Grapple Beam. --[[User:RoyboyX|'रॉ'यल'ड़'काए'क्स']] (Talk • • UN) 01:24, November 7, 2011 (UTC) That is... really strange... possibly some content they forgot about? Tyranus24 01:29, November 7, 2011 (UTC) WAIT A MINUTE!!! In the image with the power bomb from Prime, it says it can open yellow blast shields. I clicked on it and it brought me to the Yellow Shield in Hunters! How do I change that to make it correct????? -Sylux X :Fixed. Changed Yellow Blast Shields to Yellow Hatches per above comment. I'd guess someone else forgot to change it when the Yellow Hatch article was move or renamed -- [[User:Hounder4|'HOUNDER4']] {ROLLBACKER} ([[User talk:Hounder4|'TALK']]) ( ) ([[User_blog:Hounder4|'BLOGS']]) 21:54, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Name Shortening I went through a fair amount of trouble to rename all of the weapons systems a while back: We had some reason to change the Missiles to Missile Launcher, and it looked bad having them inconsistent. Now, I won't summarily undo this because I can't remember the original reason and it was probably silly anyway, but I'd appreciate it if you could change the others as well. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 00:10, April 7, 2012 (UTC) What type of bomb are power bombs? I've heard power bombs are supposed to be tactical nuclear weapons. Since Metroid: Other M, we've learned that they "spread a high-temperature heat wave over a large area" and "can vaporize humans instantly." They "create massive explosions that emit an enormous amount of heat." "Vaporize" may mean "turn liquid to gas" or "to break the bonds", i.e. "atomize". In terms of conventional bombs, I can only think of thermobaric bombs. The problem is they're not all that great in water, and power bombs do just fine. Alternatively, it's a nuclear weapon and we just don't know the yield. 01:08, November 22, 2017 (UTC)